Interview with Pentagram
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Wah, anggota Pentagram buka-bukaan tentang Clifford! Itu tuh, pemuda berdarah biru yang tampan dan angkuh itu! Apa kata mereka? Cekidot!


"Clifford, menurutmu apakah kita bisa menang di pertandingan berikutnya?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

* * *

..

**Title:** _Interview with Pentagram_

**Genre:** Parody, Humor

**Eyeshield 21 © Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Nagaki**

**Rate:** K+

**Author:** Cherry-Sakura05

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

..

* * *

**PROLOG**

_Clifford with Author_

.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Clifford memandang Author dengan mata menyipit angkuh, pertanda ia tak suka. Terlebih dia mesti memakai tata bahasa baku kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Author.

"Tentu saja untuk mewawancaraimu dan teman-teman Pentagram, Clifford-_dono._ Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini." Author melangkah masuk namun Clifford bertahan di tempatnya, menghalangi pintu.

"Apa kau punya jam?" Clifford menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Tentu saja, pertanyaan macam a─"

"SEKARANG BARU JAM LIMA PAGI, IDIOT!"

"YA, LALU KENAPA? MASALAH GITU, BUAT LOE?!"

"...tidak, silahkan masuk."

**PROLOG END**

..

* * *

"Selamat pagi, anggota-anggota Pentagram."

Sapaan ringan Author dijawab dengan suara menguap panjang dari semua anggota Pentagram─bahkan Clifford terlihat sangat mengantuk meski berusaha ditahan demi _image _kebangsawannya─yang masih mengenakan piyama mereka. Panther bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut akibat kantuk yang sangat sulit dilawan.

"Baiklah, wawancara pagi ini─"

"Langsung saja kau lakukan. Aku tidak butuh mendengarkan kata pengantar tidak pentingmu itu. Kami semua ini pria-pria metropolitan yang sibuk!" cetus Clifford sinis, melempar lirikan maut ke arah Author, masih marah karena ritual tidurnya yang langka terganggu. Biasanya 'kan, si pemuda berdarah ningrat ini main poker terus sampai pagi.

_Huh? Pria metropolitan, seperti ini?_ Author melayangkan pandangan kepada kelima '_Amazing Humans in the World'_ yang bergelimpangan mengenaskan tersebut.

"Hei, hei, Cliff. Dia 'kan, datang baik-baik." Sahut Bud serak, sambil memeluk bantal guling yang sedari tadi dia bawa dengan mesra dan mata yang merem-melek melawan kantuk. Tatanka bahkan sudah tertidur bebas tanpa aturan, bergumul dengan bantal-bantal empuk dilantai.

"Hmph, jangan membelanya, Bud!" Clifford mendelik kesal.

"Kalian Cuma harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar anggota Pentagram saja, kok." Author mengeluarkan buku catatan dan sebuah pena sambil menatap Clifford dengan kilatan mata yang membuat Clifford berjengit.

.

Wawancara dilakukan kepada para Pentagramers, (Lima orang **terkeren**, **terhebat**, **terlangka**, dan **–ter** lainnya, namun aslinya, SANGAT NISTA! #dihantampalugodam) seputar; Clifford D. Lewis. (Clifford: Woi! Kau tidak bilang apa-apa soal ini!)

**1. Apa hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh CLIFFORD?**

Panther: Memakan oatmeal buatan nenek gue. Semenjak pertama kali ia memakannya, Cliff langsung mem-blacklist makanan itu dari daftar riwayat hidup asupannya sehari-hari. Heran, padahal gue suka lho.

Mr. Don: Mencium gadis dari kalangan rakyat jelata, mungkin?

Tatanka: Mengalahkan tinggi badan gue, tentu saja.

Bud: Kalian semua ini gimana sih? Begitu saja tidak tahu. Tentu saja hal mustahil yang dilakukan Clifford adalah TERSENYUM! (semua sweatdrop)

**2. Apa yang paling diinginkan CLIFFORD dari kalian?**

Panther: Budak. Dari dulu dia pengen banget ngejadiin gue budak-nya. Katanya kalo gue cocok jadi budak-nya, dia bakal memper_**BUDAK**_gue selamanya! Tapi sayangnya gak bisa, bro. Lo menang dulu di lomba lari versus gue sama Eyeshield 21, atau minimal lo menangin monopoli sampai sepuluh kali, baru gue kabulin tuh permintaan lo. Oke?

**3. Apa yang paling kalian inginkan dari CLIFFORD?**

Bud: Kemurahan hati alias contekan. Eh, tapi bukan berarti gue berasa bloon nih! (Clifford: Sirik tanda tak mampuuu! Salah sendiri napa lo gak belajar!)

**4. Di mana tempat favorit CLIFFORD di homebase Pentagram?**

Tatanka: Ya di kasino lah. Secara, dia dapat duit mulu dari meja poker. Tapi pas main ular tangga, monopoli, dan halma, dia goblok banget. (Clifford: Lo ada dendam apa ma gue, Tan?)

**5. Apa yang tidak kalian sukai dari CLIFFORD?**

Bud: Kalo banyak cewek yang mengelu-elukan namanya lebih keras daripada nama gue. Sumpah sakit banget hati ini! Masa gue yang superstar di-nomorduakan?! *nyakar tembok*

Mr. Don: Mukanya yang jarang tersenyum bahkan pada cewek cantik sekalipun.

Panther: Kelakuannya yang ekstrim.

**6. Kejadian apa yang mengingatkan kalian pada CLIFFORD?**

Tatanka: Saat upacara bendera entah kenapa kalo liat bendera Amerika, gue ingat Clifford.

Panther: Ngeliat kesetanan Hiruma Youichi, gue juga keinget Clifford. _*sfx: Ratatatatata!*_ (Clifford: *sigh* Maksud lo, gue setan gitu?)

**7. Apa yang kalian kagumi dari seorang CLIFFORD?**

Mr. Don: Kejeniusannya.

Panther: Kemampuannya menerjemahkan bahasa bawah air. Bahkan hanya dengan suara gelembungnya aja, dia ngerti apa yang diucapkan Morgan─ITU KEREN BANGET!

Bud: Gue males mengagumi orang kayak dia. Aniwei gue masih suka cewek. (Clifford: Gue gak butuh celotehan _gak smart_ (?) itu. Kalo gak mau ngomen, gak usah ngomong! *gasped*)

**8. Terakhir, sebutkan satu kata yang mengingatkan kalian kepada CLIFFORD D. Lewis!**

Panther: Quarterback.

Mr. Don: Bangsawan.

Tatanka: Kaya.

Bud: PELIT! * lempar panah dart ke foto Cliff*

Hiruma: Idiot. Kekekekeke! (Clifford: Lah! Ngapain lo disini! Pake ngatain gue 'idiot' lagi! Lo yang idiot, bocah!)

..

* * *

"Eh, erm... aku gimana, nih?" Author melongo melihat pertumpahan darah antara Bangsawan versus Setan jahanam (kekeke!).

"Sebaiknya cepet lo publish hasil wawancara hari ini. Dijamin, Clifford pasti seneng." Sahut Bud, memanggil sopirnya untuk mengantar Author pulang.

"Yakin kalau dia seneng?" Bud mengangguk mantap.

Akhirnya, Author pun berlalu~

..

Esoknya, di media massa telah terpampang wawancara Pentagram dengan judul besar _Interview with Pentagram_. Dan segera saja, berita tersebut menjadi topik terpanas yang menghiasi layar kaca berminggu-minggu. Di homebase Pentagram, lain lagi. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak televisi mahal yang sengaja dirusak Clifford karena ia mual melihat wajah Hiruma (?) dan giginya yang runcing-runcing memenuhi layar.

"Telepon dokter. Clifford pasti sangat membutuhkannya," ujar Mr. Don disambut anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

..

**O-WA-RI!**

..

* * *

Hiruma: Kekeke, author sialan. Harusnya kau lihat wajah aneh si bangsawan sialan kemarin! Kekekeke, lumayan untuk blackmail. *ngutak-ngatik laptop dengan kedua kaki bertengger manis diatas meja*

Cherry: ...

Hiruma: Katakan pada pembaca yang membaca cerita sialan-mu ini untuk me-Review kalau mereka tidak mau kumasukkan ke dalam Buku Ancaman! Dan bonus spesial; peluru AK-47! Kekekekeke! (kelihatannya Hiruma mulai kerasukan)

Cherry: Iya, iya. Setan cerewet.

Nah, ini fic kedua saya di fandom ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan. Seperti kata Hiruma, _**COMMANDER FROM HELL**_ yang **_"astaga, keren banget"_** (author disuap Hiruma), author ini akan sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang memberikan reviewnya demi kemajuan yang lebih baik.

_Write your Review, OK?_


End file.
